El verdadero Elegido
by Inquisidor117
Summary: ¡Oh Elegido!, en tus manos se reúne los poderes de los Titanes del Fuego, Hielo y Rayo quienes, junto al gran guardián del agua, serán la clave para la salvación del mundo con la ayuda de la armonía de su canción,En estos tiempos de obscuridad, el Elegido junto a sus Sacerdotisas se convertirán en la luz que guiarán a los Titanes y al guardián del agua hacia la verdadera victoria..


-Hace 5 años-

Las islas del archipiélago naranja son una gran cadena de islas tropicales ubicadas al sur de las regiones Kanto y Johto, este lugar es considerado una Región independiente que gracias a su extremadamente clima tropical es un gran lugar turístico

Hace 5 años ese archipiélago volvió a estar en la mira de los profesores Regionales y de algunos entrenadores Pokémon al ser cede de uno de los eventos más grandes del mundo en donde un "coleccionista" Pokémon trato de apoderarse del Trio de aves Legendarias, así como del guardián del agua

Esta acción proco un desorden natural en el mundo donde muchos Pokémon acudieron a ayudar en lo que pudieran, también fue el lugar de la batalla entre Lugia, Articuno, Zapodos y Moltres con el único afán de destruirse entre si

Pero su batalla fue calmada por un "Elegido" quien recupero los tesoros de las islas del Rayo, Fuego y Hielo, y con la ayuda de una "Sacerdotisa" fueron capases de calamar a los Titanes de su batalla mediante el uso de una melodía

Todos estos sucesos hicieron que los Profesores Regionales comenzaran a investigar más en el archipiélago con el único propósito de encontrar una manera de calmar a los Titanes sin la ayuda de un "Elegido"

Pero durante sus investigaciones llevaron a un descubrimiento aun pero que la leyenda que hace tiempo se había encontrado haciendo que solo pocos supieran de ella, mientras se debatían si era verdadera o no

El profesor Spencer Hale fue el encargado de encontrar tal importante hallazgo, un antiguo escrito que trataba de una leyenda que probablemente en algún día en el futuro se cumpliría

" _ **¡Oh Elegido!, en tus manos se reúne los poderes de los Titanes del Fuego, Hielo y Rayo quienes, junto al gran guardián del agua, serán la clave para la salvación del mundo con la ayuda de la armonía de su canción**_

 _ **En estos tiempos de obscuridad, el Elegido junto a sus Sacerdotisas se convertirán en la luz que guiarán a los Titanes y al guardián del agua hacia la verdadera victoria ante lo que amenaza toda forma de vida en el mundo…"**_

Spencer sabia toda la historia tras fondo de la primera leyenda que mencionaba al "Elegido" encontrada en este archipiélago, el mismo había sido testigo del "Elegido" durante un accidente ocurrido en su propia ciudad donde ese lo salvo de algunos Pokémon

Sabía que el "Elegido" que se mencionaba es Ash Ketchum, el mismo joven que salvo el archipiélago hace 5 años y que durante todas sus travesías por las Regiones del mundo de alguna manera había estado relacionado con los accidentes regionales que se relacionaban con los Pokémon Legendarios

Lo último que supo Spencer de Ash fue que se había desparecido de Alola después de una situación que lo obligo a retirarse definitivamente de la Región, pero si esta nieva leyenda era verdad, el necesitaría regresar al archipiélago lo más rápido posible

* * *

-Actualidad-

Parado justo en el techo de uno de los más grandes edificios situados en una red de Islas artificiales en el Archipiélago Naranja se encontraba un joven Azabache de 19 años mirando el hermoso atardecer junto a su leal Pikachu

Este joven se encontraba vistiendo unas botas color negro acompañadas de un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, su torso es cubierto por una playera negra sin mangas haciendo resaltar su musculatura que gano gracias a sus entrenamientos, el nombre de este joven es Ash Ketchum, dueño de una de las Compañías Militares más grandes del mundo: Cerberus

-momentos como estos me hace pensar en lo que nos depara el futuro y en lo que eh perdido por culpa de ellos-susurro Ash mientras miraba fijamente el horizonte

-¿Pi Pikachu Pika Pi? (¿te arrepientes Ash?- pregunto el pequeño roedor mientras se subía al regazo de su entrenador

-no, a comparación de lo que podemos perder en el futuro que nos depara, es poco lo que verdaderamente eh perdido-rápidamente respondió sin duda en su voz

-¿Pikachu Pika Pika Chu? (¿aun recuerdas ese día verdad?-

-dime ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-

* * *

-Flashback hace 4 años-

Dentro de la mente del entrenador Azabache, él se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de un lugar que él conoció durante sus viajes, en su hombro su leal Pikachu se encontraba mirando a todos lados con gran curiosidad aquel lugar donde se encontraban

El templo del mar

Lo último que ellos recordaban era estar huyendo en Alola y cuando despertaron se encontraba en la entrada del tempo en el que había estado hace mucho ayudando a Manaphy, por alguna razón ellos se encontraban ahí y estaban dispuestos a encontrar el motivo

Antes de que pudieran continuar su caminata, un resplandor apareció frente a ellos segándolos por un momento

 **[Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos joven Ash]**

Cuando el resplandor desapareció Ash y Pikachu pudieron recuperar su vista solo para darse cuenta de que justo en frente de ellos se encontraba aquel Pokémon considerado por el mundo como un Dios

El Pokémon Arceus

A pesar de eso Ash pudo notar como el cuerpo de Arceus se notaba más como un gran holograma de tamaño real haciéndole pensar que solo se encontraban con un espejismo talvez causado por las heridas que ambos tenían o porque simplemente ya se encontraban muertos

-¿estamos muertos?-Ash no pudo evitar preguntar eso mientras miraba a Arceus

 **[Aún no han muerto, ya que logre sacarlos de Alola antes de que eso pasara]**

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos en el templo del mar?-

 **[Actualmente solo su mente y conciencia se encontrar en este lugar ya que sus cuerpos físicos se encontrar en otro, pero fue la necesidad la que me obligo a traerlos a este lugar]**

-¿necesidad?-

 **[Precisamente, la necesidad de que el mundo siga teniendo la vida que ahora posee, dime joven Ash ¿aun recuerdas la leyenda del Archipiélago Naranja?]**

-si, últimamente eh tenido muchos sueños donde me veo recolectando los tesoros de las islas-

 **[Eso me facilita las cosas, ya que conocer la leyenda de la batalla entre los tres Titanes y el Guardián del mar no habrá necesidad de explicarla]**

De la nada, la habitación donde se encontraba comenzó a cambiar a un lugar obscuro donde Ash, Pikachu y Arceus flotaban hacia la nada, al paso de los segundos el azabache pudo ver como se encontraba flotando en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad

-¿Dónde estamos?-

 **[Esta es una de las visiones que eh estado teniendo constantemente desde que tu cumpliste la leyenda anterior en el Archipiélago Naranja]**

Los tres "entes" comenzaron a ver como un grupo de humanos armados con armas de fuego junto a sus Pokémon comenzaba a aparecer entre las ruinas de la ciudad, al verlos Ash pudo ver tres insignias que reconoció fácilmente

Las insignias del Equipo Rocket, Equipo Skull y Equipo Flare se encontraba a la vista en los uniformes que usaban los humanos y en algunos Pokémon

Rápidamente Ash reconoció esto, estos hombres y mujeres pertenecían a un ejército que pertenecía a los tres Equipos Criminales, pero… ¿con que fin?

Antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta a Arceus, Ash y Pikachu pudieron ver como otro grupo de Pokémon y humanos armados aparecía para enfrentar con valentía a los miembros de los Equipos Criminales, esta vez Ash no reconoció la insignia del uniforme que portaban el nuevo grupo de humanos y Pokémon

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasado Arceus?, ¿Por qué parece que todos ellos pelean en una guerra?-

 **[Es por que lo hacen, dentro de algunos años la guerra estallara en todas las Regiones con el único objetivo de conseguir la dominación mundial ya que los Equipos Rocket, Skull y Flare han unido sus fuerzas desde hace tiempo y encontraron una fuente de poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegar la realidad a lo que ellos quieren]**

-¿Qué clase de fuente de poder encontraron?-

 **[Los unown]**

-¿Los unown?, ¿no solo los Pokémon que hicieron realidad los sueños de Molly?

 **[Son ellos, tú mismo has visto su poder y de lo que son capases de hacer cuando cumplen los sueños de alguna persona]**

-creí que estaba sellados-

 **[Lo está, pero es inevitable que las fuerzas de estos tres Equipos los encuentres y los liberen para cumplir sus más retorcido planes de dominación mundial]**

-entiendo el punto, hay que detenerlos antes de que lo los liberen pero, ¿Qué es lo que pinto yo en todo esto?-

 **[Lamentablemente joven Ash no se puede hacer nada para evitar que los liberen, esa parte del destino ya está sellada, ahora lo que tú haces aquí es lo siguiente]**

Viendo al campo de batalla nuevamente Ash y Pikachu miraban como los humanos y Pokémon se mataba mutuamente mientras que un hombre pelirrojo aparecia en la batalla junto a un Mega- Gyarados, el nombre de este hombre es Lyssandre líder del Equipo Flare

Del lado de los "buenos", o al menos eso Ash pensaba, un joven Azabache de no más de 25 apareció mientras que detrás de él se encontraban Moltres, Articuno, Zapodos y Lugia listos para la batalla

Lo que dejo en Shock a Ash y Pikachu fue reconocer al joven que comandaba a los cuatro legendarios, era el mismísimo Ash Ketchum dentro de algunos años

 **[Ash Ketchum, tu papel dentro de esta guerra es el de liderar al ejercito que se opondrá a los objetivos de Giovanni, Lyssandre y Guzmán]**

Frente al "Ente Ash" apareció un escrito, esto hizo que saliera de su shock, rápidamente tanto el cómo Pikachu comenzaron a verlo y leerlo

" _ **¡Oh Elegido!, en tus manos se reúne los poderes de los Titanes del Fuego, Hielo y Rayo quienes, junto al gran guardián del agua, serán la clave para la salvación del mundo con la ayuda de la armonía de su canción**_

 _ **En estos tiempos de obscuridad, el Elegido junto a sus Sacerdotisas se convertirán en la luz que guiarán a los Titanes y al guardián del agua hacia la verdadera victoria ante lo que amenaza toda forma de vida en el mundo…"**_

-¿esto es otra leyenda, verdad?-

 **[Exactamente, esto aparece constantemente en las visiones, debido a los que has hecho en el pasado en el Archipiélago Naranja y en las demás Regiones, en donde valientemente has ayudado a mis hijos es de esperarse que el "Elegido" seas tú]**

-¿a que se refiere con lo de "Sacerdotisitas"?-

Justo detrás de Arceus comenzaron a aparecer 12 siluetas completamente color negro a excepción de una que reflejaba a una chica que Ash no veía desde que cumplió la primare Leyenda del Archipiélago Naranja, la primera silueta es Melody

 **[Para derrotar a la Amenaza que se menciona, no solo necesitaras el poder de un gran ejército, sino que también de las 12 Sacerdotisitas que te prestaran su poder en el futuro, ya conoces a la primera Sacerdotisa ya que ella te ayudo a cumplir la primera Leyenda de los Titanes]**

-¿solo yo puedo detener esto, verdad?

Tanto Arceus y Pikachu pudieron notar el tono cansado que uso Ash para hacer la pregunta, pero ¿Quién lo podía culpar?, básicamente cada vez que va a una nueva Región de algún modo termina peleando contra el Equipo Criminal local y después de eso termina ayudando a un Legendario

A pesar de eso, algo evitaba que ganara tan siquiera una maldita Liga profesional

 **[Solo tú puedes hacerlo Elegido]**

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

 **[Reunir a lo mejor de lo mejor, soldados, Entrenadores, Pokémon, Investigadores, Médicos, buscar como abastecerte de armas de fuego, básicamente tienes que preparar a todos tus aliados para la guerra que se avecina]**

-¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?, no tengo suficiente dinero como para hacer eso, ya que después de todo tengo el dinero suficiente como para financiar a un ejército-

 **[no te preocupes ya me encargado de eso, cuando despiertes encontrara una Tarjeta de Crédito ilimitado que te ayudara a financiar el ejército, pero dejara de servir una vez que salgas victorioso aun así puede mantener algo de dinero para ti]**

Antes de poder decir algo los brazos del azabache comenzaron a brillar, después de unos segundos aparecieron dos guanteletes de cuero café junto a unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color

El guantelete de brazo derecho es simple solo que la parte del antebrazo se encontraba una funda de metal la cual en su interior tenía una cuchilla de metal lista para ser utilizada,

El guantelete del brazo izquierdo era casi lo mismo ya que tenía la cuchilla en el antebrazo, pero en la parte del guante de cuero se encontraba 4 pequeñas piedras formado un rombo mientras que en medio de ellas se encontraba un cristal amarillo

Ash las reconoció rápidamente como piedras para usar la Mega- Evolución, así como el cristal Z de trueno, las piedras de su guate izquierdo son Beedrillita y un Gardevoirita, Charizardita Y, y finalmente una Sceptilita

 **[Esto te será de ayuda no solo para cuando la guerra inicie, sino que también te ayudara a superar los obstáculos que te deparan, ahora te daré el segundo regalo, pero debo de advertirte que a partir de ahora el mundo será diferente ya que tus enemigos esta vez trataran de matarte]**

-tome mi decisión, si de ser necesario tengo que matar para poder proteger a las personas que amo… ¡entonces con mucho gusto lo hare!-

 **[Bien ya que lo que te daré sean las habilidades necesarias para asesinar, infiltrarte y dirigir operaciones militares desde las sombras, con esto te convertirás en el líder militar que se necesita]**

-¿algo más que deba saber?-

 **[solo que tendrás que comenzar a reclutar a gente en cuanto despiertes, ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por lo que se te acuso en Alola ya que me encargado de eso]**

-¿Qué más?-

 **[tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo… es hora de que despierte]**

* * *

-un poco antes y en el mundo real-

En el puerto de la isla Shamouti se encuentra una joven pelirroja que viste con unos tenis azules acompañados por unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, además de una blusa color rosa sin magnas, su nombre es Melody mejor conocida como la Sacerdotisa del Elegido después de sus acciones de ayudar a Ash a calmar la batalla entre los Titanes

Desde ese día ella había vivido su vida tranquilamente en el pueblo de la isla recordando constantemente la valentía que Ash demostró durante ese incidente, de ahí ella comenzó a seguir todas sus acciones en la Liga Naranja, así como en todas las que había participado en diferentes Regiones

En algún punto de su "investigación" de las acciones de Ash, su admiración poco a poco comenzó a cambiar a un sentimiento más profundo, ella a base de su investigación comenzó a enamorarse del Azabache que hace años ayudo a detener la batalla entre los Titanes del Fuego, Hielo y Rayo

Desde el día que ella descubrió sus sentimientos por Ash Ketchum ha estado deseando que regrese a la isla por lo menos una vez llegando a pasar largos periodos de tiempo en el puerto con la ilusión de su regreso

Hoy era igual, sabía que un grupo investigadores llegaría a la isla en cualquier momento haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con la esperanza del regreso de su amado

Para gran sorpresa de ella, pudo ver como un remolino aparecía en el agua muy cercas de donde ella se encontraba, de salió un pequeño Pikachu herido, segundos después salió un joven de caballo azabache igual que el pequeño Pokémon

Sin esperar nada rápidamente Melody corrió a ayudarlos sacando primero al Pikachu para después sacar al joven al cual una vez el rostro quedo en shock más que nada por las heridas que tenia

El joven es Ash Ketchum, aquel entrenador que había robado su corazón

-fin del Flashback-

* * *

Desde el día que Ash despertó en la Isla Shamouti en donde se volvió a reunir con Melody quien lo ayudo a curar las heridas físicas que él y su equipo que consistía en Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, su Gerninja, que había parecido para ayudar a Ash en la Liga Alola, Infernape y finalmente Snorlax

Debido a su pasado con Melody y porque ella era una de sus Sacerdotisitas, el azabache decidió contarle a lo que en un futuro se enfrentaría en donde rápidamente se sorprendo al saber que ella le ayudaría y acompañaría a donde fuera con tal de prepararse para ese futuro

Así durante los próximos meses ellos comenzaron a buscar una forma de reunir un ejército sin llamar la atención de sus enemigos así que a Melody se le ocurrió a brillante idea de fundar una Corporación en donde se centrarían en tras campos, Investigación de médicas y tecnológicas, Desarrollo de tecnólogas militares y civiles, finalmente una rama militar que se encargaría de la seguridad de la Corporación, así como ser una especie de mercenarios para los Gobiernos mundiales

Sin más opción Ash acepto y se convirtió en Director General de la Corporación Cerberus mientras que Melody pasaba a ser la segunda al mando en todo el campo que manejaría la Corporación

Durante los siguientes 2 años se encargaron de reclutar a todo humano que solicitara trabajo en Cerberus, rescataron a miles de Pokémon que estaba siendo cazados y algunos los capturaron siendo que ellos gracias a los Pokémon de Ash decidieron ayudarlos con la futura guerra, en un alto secreto también se encargaron de buscar a las 11 Sacerdotisitas que faltaban sin éxito alguno

Antes de cumplir los tres años, Ash y Melody comenzaron una relación sentimental después de que el azabache se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que había desarrollado gracias a las exageradas cantidades de tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos mientras trabajaban para mantener a flote Cerberus

Para el cuarto año, Ash dejo Cerberus temporalmente bajo el mando de Melody mientras que el iba a buscar a los cuatro Pokémon que mencionaba la leyenda que le enseño Arceus., junto a él fueron su ahora Equipo de Elite que constaba de Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Gerninja,, Infernape, Snorlax, un Beedrill que vio nacer a partir de un huevo que encontró durante una de sus misiones, y finalmente un Gardevoir que había rescatado de unos cazadores al ser de un color disfrute que los demás de su especie

Tardo dos largos meses en completar su objetivo ya que a pesar de tener el movimiento Z de Pikachu, las Mega-Evoluciones de Charizard, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Beedirll y la sincronización con Gerninja, fue derrotado por el exagerado poder del trio conformado por Moltres, Articuno y Zapodos y decir que Lugia le dio una paliza a sus Pokémon era quedarse corto…

Pero bueno al final de algún modo logro capturar a los cuatro y explicarles él porque necesitaba de su ayuda

* * *

-Actualidad-

Ash y Pikachu seguían mirando el atardecer sin notar que una joven pelirroja de 19 años que viste con un traje ejecutivo color negro se acerba a ellos acompañada por su Pokémon que pasaba a ser la pareja de Pikachu

Melody sin pensarlo dos veces paso sus brazos por el cuello de su amado haciendo que el rápidamente sonriera mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en uno de sus brazos, por su parte Pikachu se acercó al Pikachu de Melody para así poder acostarse juntos totalmente acurrucados

-¿Qué es lo que pasa corazón?-pregunto Melody con voz dulce

-justamente el día de hoy hace 4 años mientras estaba en Alola, el Equipo Skull mando a asesinos a matarme durante la Liga Pokémon-respondió Ash con tristeza

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-porque al principio creí que me odiarías al saber que por mi culpa murieron varias personas inocentes, después comenzamos prepararnos para iniciar la Corporación y se nos vinieron tantos problemas que lo olvidé-al momento de decir esto Ash hizo que Melody lo soltara para poder voltear a verla a los ojos-la verdad no se ni porque lo recordé-

Sin poder responder nada, Melody solamente se limitó a abrazarlo amorosamente haciendo que el correspondiera su abrazo y ocultara su rostro cercas de su cello

-Melody… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto al unir a todas estas personas?-pregunto el azabache en un leve susurro

-haces lo correcto reunirlas bajo un solo propósito… ¿Pero porque lo preguntas Ash?-pregunto la chica algo preocupada

-más del 90% de las personas que conforman la rama militar de Cerberus, fueron personas que vivían en la calle, siento que me aproveche y que solo las saque de la calle para que pelearan en una guerra-respondió Ash

-no digas eso Ash, a todos ellos les dijiste él porque peleábamos y decidieron unirse ya que confiaban en ti, es cierto que algunos lo hicieron más por el dinero que ganarían y porque tendrían un techo sobre sus cabezas, así como comida, pero de alguna manera mejoraste sus vidas y les diste la esperanza de tener un mejor mañana-comento Melody mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Ash

-quizás tengas razón-susurro el azabache

-¿Qué más te preocupa amor?-

-¿Qué no me preocupa?, no eh visto a mi madre en más de 4 años y lo último que supe de ella es que tomo a la mayoría de mis Pokémon en el laboratorio de Oak y se convirtió en entrenadora solo para buscarme, mis amigos me creen muerto y para colmo no hemos encontrado a las demás Sacerdotisitas-

-Ash… saber encontraremos a tu mamá y le explicaremo el motivo de tu desaparición, al igual pasa con tus amigos, todo se les explicara en su momento-

-¿Qué hay de las Sacerdotisas?-

-las encontraremos, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Arceus en su última reunión?-

-me dijo que al igual que tú y yo, las demás Sacerdotisitas comparten un vínculo inquebrantable conmigo-

-ahora entendiendo como encontrar a algunas Sacerdotisitas-

-¿eh, cómo?-

-te lo explico mañana, hay que ir a descansar ya que mañana tenemos que salir temprano a Kalos-sin decir algo más Melody se separó de Ash y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada seguida por su Pikachu, dejando a los dos hombres atrás algo atontados

-cómo sea-suspiro Ash antes de hacer una leve sonrisa-¡vámonos Pikachu!-

-¡Pika! (¡claro!)-

Y así los dos más leales compañeros comenzaron a correr hacia donde se fueron sus respectivas parejas logrando distraerse un poco del destino que les aguardaba

-Fin del Prólogo-


End file.
